


Behind His Blue Eyes

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [11]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Both of these guys deserve happiness, Cuddling After, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Sean loves Finn's blue eyes and that warmth between them, Sexual Content, Smut, Staring, They love each other, Touching, Warm, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like. Blue eyes, black jeans. Lighters and candy, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. Remember when you taught me fate. Said it'd all be worth the wait. Long nights, daydreams. Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you. I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like. Blue eyes, black jeans. Lighters and candy, I've been a fool. But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you.'[Sean x Finn (Sinn) ♡]
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 27





	Behind His Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♥️

Both of them had decided to travel together, like they planned to, before everything happened. Now they can. 

To the end and shit, like they had said. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

They had got a room at a hotel, for the night. Both guys are in that room (with the door closed and locked), alone together, just smoking for a bit. 

Until both of them started kissing passionately on the bed. Everything was getting heated between them, intensifying with every second, it radiating off their bodies. They stripped themselves, throwing their clothes on the ground. 

They touched each other, lovingly and even affectionately, during that kiss. 

Their warm bodies so close as moonlight shined down and illuminated them in a dim lighting. There was a nice silence between these two. A chilly breeze out there, although they only felt that warmth from one another. 

Both of them are naked now, bare skinned again. Nothing on, not even boxers. 

They pull apart from each other's soft lips. 

Finn had a smile. He's also still touching his lover. 

Sean smiled softly as well. He lets him do what he wants. He already felt warmer than ever before. 

He always feels this way with Finn, usually when they're alone together. That's a feeling he loved. He was very comfortable with him, he loves Finn's touch. 

Finn noticed that Sean was thinking, slightly deep in a thought. He has another smile. He gave a kiss to him, on Sean's neck, almost leaving a slight dark mark on that skin there. 

Sean snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts. He hummed and shivered slightly, breathed quietly. 

He was staring at him, silently. Into these blue eyes, that he was really loving, secretly. He loved the guy behind those eyes very much, he admitted that to himself. 

Finn smiled as he also stared at Sean. He gazed over, into Sean's eyes too. He heard Sean's calm heartbeat and silent, quiet breathing. 

It made Finn love him even more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean was lying on that bed, still on his back. 

Finn had already prepared him (so he wouldn't hurt Sean, he would never want to do that). Now he puts on a condom and lubed his shaft, he made sure that his erection was covered. 

Sean blushed deeply, at Finn's stare on him, being slightly flustered with a darkened reddish shade. 

Finn just smiled again, thinking that Sean is really adorable at times. 

After that thought, he gets closer to him. He positioned his dick near Sean's entrance. He had his grip on Sean's legs, spreading them slightly. 

He pushed inside him, slowly and carefully, as always when they have sex (out of habit, not that Sean seemed to mind). 

Sean moaned, letting out a soft hum and breath, at feeling Finn's shaft in him. 

Finn waited for Sean to adjust to it, after he noticed that this other male was relaxed, he started to thrust. In a medium paced way. 

Sean was moaning, softer than usual now. He was arching his body a bit. Slowly feeling a pleasured bliss, a sensation in him. He was gripping onto the bed sheets, staying pinned down under him, as Finn's body was on him. He didn't mind that, in fact he loved this closeness and warm feeling. 

Finn leaned down, over him. He kissed Sean again, humming in a softened way. 

He nearly moaned himself, at Sean's tightness against his shaft. It felt so good inside Sean. He was thrusting, evenly. In and out of him. He kept that same pace, with his thrusts getting deeper. A slight rhythm during their pleasure. 

Sean let out another moan, wrapping his legs around that other male's waist. He also wraps his arms around Finn's shoulders, tightly, pulling him down. He wanted to be even closer to Finn. 

Finn doesn't mind it, actually loving that. His stare was still on Sean, having a smile, at how close they are right now and this intimacy again. 

He's nearing his climax and he knew that Sean was too. 

"Sean~" 

"..Finn~ ..ahh~" 

Sean was still blushing. He lets out some breaths, moaning more. 

Finn loves Sean's moans, they were sweet. He felt Sean's soft skin as he was leaning on him again. 

He gripped Sean's thighs now. He thrusted a bit. Then, he finally came, in that condom. 

Sean moans loudly when Finn hits his nerves, his prostate in him. He arched his back and came with him, covering his lower stomach. His grip on those bed sheets tighten. 

Both guys slowly calmed down from everything, of that pleasurable high. 

Finn breathed, calming himself. 

He pulled out of him and cleaned Sean off with a cloth. He threw it, also that tied condom, into a trash bin. 

After that, he lays down with him, next to Sean while pulling a blanket halfway over them which covers their bare bodies. 

Sean snuggled on him, feeling slightly sleepy from it all. Although he was happy too. He had a slight smile, tiredly. 

Finn was smiling happily as well, noticing Sean's happiness. It made him feel glad. That Sean felt this way around him. 

He puts his fingers through Sean's hair, gently, kissing him. Lovingly and warmly, again. 

Both guys smiled into it and pulled apart after awhile (it seemed like). 

They cuddled, nuzzled against each other. They feel their warmth of being so close, also they're taking in their scents. This was truly nice, very peaceful even. They heard each other's heartbeats too. In that silence. 

Eventually, they both are closing their eyes and falling asleep now. Peacefully again, for the rest of this night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💜💙♡


End file.
